


because you cannot spell Hyeongseop without hyeong

by woongseop



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, congratulatory fic for hyeongseop's success in cooking eggs, mentioned yuehua line and seunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: Hyeongseop is not good at cooking. Euiwoong knows that. Seunghyuk, Zhengting and Justin know that. Even the other five Chinese trainees they have just been introduced to know that.The whole South Korea and even people from different parts of the world know that he cannot cook especially dishes that involves eggs.But Euiwoong is sick and he needs to feed him.





	because you cannot spell Hyeongseop without hyeong

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this has been sitting on my drafts since april but i cannot think of a decent title? 
> 
> bgm: milktea - ramyeon king  
> unbetaed, as always

It was an unexpectedly gloomy day.

It has been months since Zhengting, Justin and the other new Chinese trainees left for China to join Idol Producer.

 _The bootleg Produce 101? Heard that they gave fair amount of screen time._ Hyeongseop swears he’s hearing Seunghyuk’s voice saying those words.

Now, three of Yuehua line are going to debut as a member of Nine Percent - the group formed through Idol Producer.

 

Hyeongseop started kicking his blanket. He doesn’t even bother to fix his bed, reasoning to himself that he is going to mess it up again later. He sat up and let his feet touch the floor which was too cold for his liking. Once he found his indoor slippers, one pair beneath his bed and the other beside his bedside table, he wore it and started walking towards the windows. He moved the curtain aside to check on the outside.

It was drizzling. Gray clouds are hanging low in the sky, covering the sun. Hyeongseop tried to open the window and the scent of earth started to whiff towards his nostrils. Now, he can hear the gentle pit-a-pat of raindrops against the roof of their dorm. Finally, spring rain has come.

Right then and there, he decided to skip his classes the whole day to read the new comic book he bought the other week. Maybe he will skip their practice, too.

 

 _Speaking of._ From the corner of his eye, he saw Euiwoong’s bed, sheets crumpled and his messily rolled, thick Pikachu blanket was left beside the pillows.

It is a mess… which is a rare sight for Hyeongseop because it was always Euiwoong who reminds him to fix his bed right after waking up.

With a smile forming on his lips, he slowly walked towards his bed and picked up his phone. He opened the camera and took a picture of Euiwoong’s bed. A remembrance or more likely, something he can use to blackmail Euiwoong.

 

A few seconds had passed after Hyeongseop placed his phone back when he noticed that the messy pile of pillows and blanket started to grow a feet.

He automatically screamed and in a heartbeat, he threw the first thing his hands got onto whatever creature is on Euiwoong’s bed.

 

Except that creature _is_ Euiwoong.

 

“The,” Euiwoong groaned.

Euiwoong slowly lifted his head up and look around the room to know where the eyeglass case that hit his shoulder came from. Also, why would someone throw an eyeglass case to a sleeping person?

Hyeongseop and Euiwoong’s eyes met. Hyeongseop’s eyes were wider than ever. His left hand was on top of his bedside table, supporting his body, as he breathes heavily.

 

“Euiwoong!”

“Hyung,” Euiwoong almost whispered.

“Why are you still in your bed, Woong? Don’t you have a council meeting –“

“Hyung.”

 

Hyeongseop was cut off by Euiwoong. His forehead creases because of Euiwoong’s voice. It was so husky. No not Euiwoong’s usual _i-just-woke-up_ voice. It was hoarse, as if Euiwoong’s throat was made up of sand paper. Hyeongseop started walking towards Euiwoong. A worried expression was plastered all over his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he went near Euiwoong. Euiwoong doesn’t answer. He just stared at Hyeongseop with his half-lidded eyes. He’s all curled up with his Pikachu blanket, covering him up to his chin and large pillows surrounding him.

 

 _Just like a baby._ Hyeongseop smiled at the thought. Hyeongseop sat on top of Euiwoong’s bed and leaned towards Euiwoong. “Woong?”

 

Euiwoong just blinked.

He leaned closer. Their faces a foot away from each other, enough for Hyeongseop to feel the unusual heat radiating from Euiwoong. As a reflex, he immediately touched Euiwoong’s forehead.

 

“You’re burning! You should have told me sooner!”

 

Euiwoong blinked again.

Hyeongseop scrambled to his feet and started walking towards the bathroom. He opened the small wooden cabinet above the sink where they keep some of their toiletries and their first aid kit. Once he got his hands on the thermometer, he ran back to Euiwoong.

He peeled off the blanket from Euiwoong’s body and placed the thermometer underneath Euiwoong’s armpit. Hyeongseop covered him again with the blanket before running outside the room to fetch a glass of water for Euiwoong. He placed the glass on top of Euiwoong’s bedside table and went back to the bathroom to get a paracetamol tablet from the first aid kit before sitting again beside Euiwoong.

He reached for the thermometer and hissed when he saw the reading. _38.6 degree Celcius._

 

“Woong, can you sit up? I need you to drink this,” Hyeongseop asked and raised the tablet he got. Euiwoong nodded and obeyed him.

 

The medicine tablet was perfectly safe.

Hyeongseop knows that because it was what the five of them drink whenever they have fever or a terrible headache and plus, it was Euiwoong who suggested this tablet when Justin got sick half a year ago. It was their holy grail medicine alongside with the vitamin C juice which was, according to Seunghyuk, can cure their colds.

Contrary to the tablet, they have never witnessed the healing effect of the juice.

Euiwoong drank the tablet as well as the glass of water. He handed the half empty glass of water to Hyeongseop before he closed his eyes.

 

“How did you got sick? You were perfectly fine last night!” Hyeongseop started as he placed the glass on top of Euiwoong’s bedside table. “You should have told our manager if you are not feeling well or at least tell me. Look -”

“I don’t know, hyung. Maybe the sickness gods blessed me with a fever today.”

Hyeongseop pouted, mainly because of how Euiwoong’s voice sounded. He knows how it feels when you have sore throat and Euiwoong endured it to give him, yet again, another sarcastic remark.

 

“I’m going to call our manager,” he taunted Euiwoong but Euiwoong does not budged. “I’m gonna tell your mom, too!”

Hyeongseop stood up and picked up his phone. He will contact their manager and Euiwoong’s mom for real. They need to know about Euiwoong’s condition. “And while at it, I’m gonna cook some soup for you, Woong.”

Hyeongseop was already dashing his way to their dorm’s kitchen when Euiwoong’s eyes went wide as an owl’s.

 

Hyeongseop is not good at cooking. Euiwoong knows that. Seunghyuk, Zhengting and Justin know that. Even the other five Chinese trainees they have just been introduced to know that.

The whole South Korea and even people from different parts of the world know that he cannot cook especially dishes that involves eggs.

But Euiwoong is sick and he needs to feed him.

 

He sent text messages to their manager and Euiwoong’s mom before making his way to their cupboard.

_Lettuce. Instant ramen. Chocolate chip cookies. Sausages. Spices, seasonings and broth cubes. A carton of milk. Eggs._

Eggs.

He immediately closed the cupboard.

 

He fished his phone from his pocket and started searching for soup recipes. He can’t feed Euiwoong with cereals and instant ramen. He is sick and is in need of healthy foods to recover and Hyeongseop doesn't think that those two pass as a healthy food for someone who is sick.

The first thing to come up on the results is an egg-drop soup recipe. Hyeongseop hesitated at first but he visited the link in the end.

 

The recipe seems easy. They have the ingredients in their dorm. His only problem are the eggs.

 _Whatever._ He just shrugged and went back to the cupboard to gather the ingredients stated on the recipe he will follow. Sooner or later, he'll cook and when is the best opportunity to start learning cooking than now?

 

He placed all the ingredients as well as the utensils on top of the table. He stared at those and avert his eyes to the recipe that flashes on his phone's screen. After a few seconds, he started working on the soup. He first prepare the ingredients - a bit of chopping and measuring, and then he opened the stove and bring the pot half-filled with water to boil.

And now, the eggs.

 

“Get a bowl.”

Hyeongseop turned around to look at Euiwoong who looks like a walking human burrito. Euiwoong’s all wrapped up with his Pikachu blanket and he is walking towards the nearest chair.

“You can crack the shell above the pot letting the egg drop onto the soup but I am advising you to get a bowl first.” Even with a bit of hesitation, Hyeongseop followed Euiwoong.

 

Hyeongseop is two years older than Euiwoong but he admits that Euiwoong is better than him in everything. Maybe except for a few things? Like dancing. And he's also three centimeters taller than Euiwoong.

He was more than grateful for having Euiwoong by his side, having someone who has a patience for his clumsy and dumb self. Euiwoong is always there for him and he is actually embarassed and sorry because he feels he is a burden to Euiwoong.

It was Euiwoong who talks first to their manager and staff, who organizes everything in their dorm, who reminds him about little things he forgets, who sometimes orders food for him because he cannot choose from the menu.

But, to Euiwoong, he isn’t.

 

Euiwoong’s life is organized, everything is scheduled from the time he opens his eyes until it is time to sleep again. Even hang outs with his friends and family dinners but everything changed when he met Hyeongseop. There were surprise visits from Hyeongseop, unexpected arcade trips and even cuddling in the middle of the night when Hyeongseop cannot sleep due to a nightmare.

Hyeongseop has surely shaken his life a bit, in a good way he cannot explain. It feels like Hyeongseop is the splash of bright color in his monochrome life.

 

He gets a bowl and went back to the dining table, this time facing Euiwoong.

“Go on, hyung.”

 

Euiwoong was just staring at him but he felt a bit of encouragement from his words. He picked up an egg and tap its shell with the fork in his other hand, too soft for the shell to break.

 

“Add more force,” Euiwoong instructed.

“Stop talking. You’re hurting your throat!”

 

Euiwoong did not respond and just diverted his eyes to the egg Hyeongseop is holding. Hyeongseop took this as a cue to start trying to crack the egg again.

 _Tap._ The egg shell cracked.

The contents of the egg dropped in the bowl with small bits of egg shells. A bit messy compared to how Euiwoong and Seunghyuk do it but better than how he did it last time. Much better than last time. He look straight to Euiwoong’s eyes and Euiwoong responded by nodding. He smiled proudly and cracked one more egg. He then brought the bowl of eggs to the stove and started cooking the soup.

Euiwoong, looking tinier than ever, curled up in his seat and watched his hyung carefully.

 

“Do you really know what you are doing, hyung?” Euiwoong asked.

Hyeongseop did not bother to look back at Euiwoong and just focused on his cooking. “Yes. I’m cooking you a soup!”

“I know,” Euiwoong groaned. “Reassure me, hyung. Add edible to your sentence, please.”

“I’m cooking you an edible soup, Woong. Trust me on this. Will you?”

“I trust you, hyung. It is just…”

Hyeongseop stopped stirring the soup and turned his head towards Euiwoong’s direction. “Just what?”

“Don’t hurt yourself while cooking,” Euiwoong said in a fast manner of speaking and immediately closed his eyes afterwards but Hyeongseop's ears were good enough to catch Euiwoong's words.

 

Hyeongseop smiled to himself and went back to the soup. He stirred it for a bit more before putting down the ladle and turning off the stove. He fetch a small bowl and pour some soup on it.

 

“Done!” Hyeongseop chimed excitedly. He carried the small bowl to the dining table and gently pushed it forward to Euiwoong. "Tell me how is it?"

Euiwoong looked at Hyeongseop's eyes first before picking up the spoon and taking a sip. He took a moment to assess the taste of Hyeongseop’s cooking before commenting.

 

“Awful.” Euiwoong told Hyeongseop, coldly, even a hint of emotion cannot be heard in his voice. Hyeongseop’s face fell, a match for the day’s gloomy weather. Hyeongseop started to fiddle with the hem of the tablecloth, eyes away from Euiwoong’s own.

 

Hyeongseop must have spent minutes in his own world because he did not notice that Euiwoong is already beside him, still wrapped in his Pikachu blanket, gently lifting his head with his right hand so he can face him.

Hyeongseop was caught off guard, sadness written all over his face. Euiwoong cleared his throat. “You really do look like a rabbit.”

 

“Does it really taste awful?” Hyeongseop asks again, a bit scared to what Euiwoong might say.

 

Euiwoong remove his gaze from Hyeongseop and look at the bowl sitting on the top of the table. Hyeongseop followed and he saw that it was empty.

 

“Honestly?” Hyeongseop nodded. Euiwoong removed his hand from Hyeongseop’s face and hold on to his blanket. “I’m surprised it wasn’t bad as I immediately thought when you said you’re cooking soup for me. It’s just right. Not the best but still good and even if it is as bad as I have thought earlier or even worse, I would still eat it. I would still eat it because you cooked that for me.”

 

Hyeongseop would be lying if he says his chest did not warm up, the frown slowly fading from his face just like the rain that started to stop little by little due to Euiwoong’s words. He looked back again at Euiwoong who is already looking at him.

 

“It’s not bad?” Hyeongseop asks again and Euiwoong responded by smiling, Hyeongseop gave him a smile too, easing up a little.

“I’m sorry if you took my first comment seriously.”

Hyeongseop shook his head and stood up as he started cleaning the table. “It’s okay, Woong. I expected it to turn bad as well. You can go back to our room now, I’ll just wash the dishes and clean the mess.”

“You won’t attend your classes today? You will stay here?” This time, it was Euiwoong’s turn to ask Hyeongseop.

“Yes.” Hyeongseop walked towards the kitchen sink, placing down the utensils he was carrying. “I have to take care of you.”

“But-”

Hyeongseop cut Euiwoong’s sentence before he started to lecture him about absences and importance of attendance. “Let me take care of you this time.”

Euiwoong did not argue and just went back to his seat. “Thank you, hyung. I’ll wait for you then we can go watch movies on my laptop after you’re finish.”

“Euiwoong…” Hyeongseop whispered, shaking his head as he turned his back against Euiwoong and started doing the dishes. Euiwoong was, again, watching him silently as he do his work, eyelids slowly closing as sleep takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy <3


End file.
